The One Most Feared
by AshuriIncarnate
Summary: This is a little story of how a male monster would live in the world of 'Monster Musume'. This is also an excuse to practice my 3rd party writing. - If you don't want to see me possibly fail, don't read. - If you are a 'flamer', don't read. Keep in mind that this is my first 3rd person story in a long time. Also, punctuation might be in abundance. Rated 'T' to save me trouble.
**AN:** Since the summery couldn't hold this part: Anything that can be changed/improved, please let me know as it will help me get a better understanding of where I stand (Basically saying that the next chapter might start from a 1st person view). Anyways...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Monster Musume', nor do I profit from this story

* * *

 **======= Prologue =======**

"There he is" Shouted a gruff voice towards his comrade "Get him!"

This of cause got them fired up enough to forget their stamina problems and press on as they continue to chase a figure through the night. This is our protagonist, Nero, also known as a half-human. Half humans are identified as a normal humans who carry features that belong to monsters, This can include beings such as: Harpies, Slimes, Mermaids, etc.

"Dammit, we can't keep up with him Chief" shouted another voice, this one being female

Nero however was more than this classification, as he had an ability that no other monster did. This ability has been used by Nero to hide his racial features from the government time and time again. The only problem now is that the government have figured how to identify him, thus leading to the scene we have now. Now many of you might be wondering, 'What monster does Nero represent?' and the answer to that is a monster that is known as the fiercest of them all. A Dragon.

The one identified as 'Chief' growled under his breath. The 'Chief' was a half-human that took on the form of an Oxe, his bulky body running overdrive as he strived to keep up with the dragon ahead of him. His clothes consisted of a standard tuxedo -obviously converted to fit his build- with dress shoes that were surprisingly brilliant for running in.

"Lydia!" The 'Chief shouted over the wind that was shooting by them "Catch up to him and block his path"

The woman -now known as Lydia- nodded her head and dashed ahead. Lydia -like the rest of the team- was a half-human with the origin of a cheetah, and like the 'Chief' was wearing a tuxedo made specifically for her figure. Yet she didn't wear shoes, opting for a more primal approach.  
What they didn't think about though, was that being part dragon allowed Nero to hear their plans, causing him to smirk.

With a quick glance behind him; He continued to smirk before he suddenly jumped high into the air before releasing his dragon wings and flying away. Now a normal dragons wings are not that fascinating to most, yet Nero was special because the webbing on his wings were not normal in the slightest, as they were pure fire.

The 'Chief' growled once more before touching the ear piece "HQ, this is MONsquad 5, in pursuit of the half-human, Nero"

"What is your status, Barnes" came a manly voice over the earpiece

"Suspect has taken to the sky, requesting an air squad to continue pursuit"

"Rodger that, keep a tab on his location. I'll see if MONsquad 3 can assist" the person on the receiver notified before cutting the communication off

During this call, Lydia had continued to pursue Nero to make sure he didn't get away. Afterwards, she received a notification from her earpiece "Lydia, MONsquad 3 are on the way, keep up the pursuit. when he stops, notify me on your position"

"Gotcha, Chief" and with renewed vigor; Lydia stormed ahead, keeping close to the dragon. Or so she thought. 'cause as she looked back to the escaping monster, she saw nothing. Almost as if they were chasing an illusion. "uh... Bad news chief, I lost him..."

"You what!"

"I swear it was not on purpose, I just looked to find him but he's not there anymore"

Barnes Sighed "Nevermind, just mark your position and wait for us to get there"

"Got it" Lydia then cut of the transmission and started to rant to herself "dammit, I almost had him"

Little did she know hat her target was closer than she thought...

* * *

 **AN:** I hope this was good enough for your tastes.

Have A Nice (Day/Evening/Night)

\- AshuríIncarnate


End file.
